Patent document 1 describes an example of a sunroof device known in the art. The sunroof device includes a frame-shaped base panel (housing) placed on the periphery of an opening formed in a roof of a vehicle, a sunroof unit including two guide rails and the like coupled to a lower side of the base panel, and a plurality of panels arranged above the base panel to close the opening.
Such a sunroof device typically includes a looped seal continuously arranged between the entire periphery of the opening and the base panel so as to entirely surround the periphery of the opening and a plurality of fastening portions of the base panel. The seal restricts the entrance of water from the outside (water entering outer side of seal) to the inside.